Marvelously spectacular demon crow
by Bootyhunter
Summary: (Runawaystuck AU): When John meets a certain crow-human hybrid at the circus, they develop a strong friendship - John must take Dave with him and try to patch up Dave's dark past wound's as well as his own. (Rated M for violence & language)


CHAPTER ONE: THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN

Darkness. Darkness.  
Silence. Silence.  
Betrayal. Reborn. Peace.  
Scared. Serenity.

DAVE'S POV

It was a hot summer day in Texas. People chattered and laughed exploring the circus, and a good amount of people gawked and took photos of the famously terrifying "demon crow". (What bullshit). I groaned and slumped against a chair in my cage. I stared at my talons boredly, sighing some. All my hopes of getting out were lost, but i still longed for the day i could fly away and never look back.

"Next up, performing the deadly act of the six sinful rings of flames - introducing the Marvelously spectacular demon crow!"

Caliborn shouted in joy, as my cage rolled up to the stage. It Opened.. It finally opened. But i couldn't move. I couldn't face the flames. These fuckers always take my fears and shove it back in my face. Caliborn smiles at the now silent crowd nervously as he approaches my opened cage. And i can't help but scoot back more in fear. Do i risk my life in the flames or do i risk my life in Caliborn's ruthless punishment? I'll have to stick with Caliborn, sadly. He apologized after i refuse and drags my cage back to it's original place.

"I'll deal with you later."

He hissed. His words hung in the air as he left. I was alone and afraid. I wanna see my parents. I wanna see bro. I wanna see them all. I just want to go home. Day 2,190 - another paranoid slumber filled with nightmares and hopelessness. But it's still better than what i'm going to wake up to.

Crack!  
Crack!  
Crack!

"You will obey me, dammit!" Crack!

"I-im sor-"

Crack!  
I panted heavily, new cuts from the whip stinging horribly on my back. My knees are gonna give out any minute.. Crack!

"Now. Get up and go kneel in rice for the rest of your punishment. In your cage."

I weakly crawled over. I couldn't find the strength to actually get up. Crack!

"I said get up!" This is gonna be a long day.

-2,190 days prior-  
Six years prior

"So uh. Do you eat actual food or?"

I chirped as an answer.

"That's not even an answer." He deadpanned.

"Yes, i eat food."

The man with the white polo and strange shades bent down and gave me leftovers he had just gotten.

"You need it a lot more than I do. Whats your name, kid?"

"Dave."

"Well Dave, you're not gonna be alone anymore."

JOHN'S POV

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, advertising in boastful red letters that the circus had come to town. of course, being the fan of clowns- er. Harlequins - that my dad was, he already bought me a ticket! With nothing better to do on the warm summer afternoon, I ended up filing into the big top tent among a crowd of people as happy music and the hum of excited chatter filled the air. That's when i saw him.

"Next up, performing the deadly act of the six sinful rings of flames - introducing the Marvelously spectacular demon crow!"

The bony man shouted as the hybrid was rolled out. I observed that he was a bit dirty. I could've sworn that i saw cuts and bruises all over - ratty, tattered clothing covering it poorly. He looked afraid, not scary. And he was very hesitant to jump through the flames.

"Sorry folks, i must post pone the show. But instead i will have our elephant do some splendid tricks for you!"

The bony man apologized nervously and took the liberty of rolling the hybrid's cage back himself. I couldn't help but fear for the hybrid. I couldn't help but know his pain.

DAVE'S POV

Who came up with kneeling in rice? Satan? And i had to do it in my cage for the rest of the day. Fuck this fucking shitty carnival. Fuck Caliborn. Fuck everything. Fuck humans.

"Uh.. Hello?"

The fuck? A boy with thick messy black hair shyly walked up. It was still daylight.. It made sense that there were still people walking around. This kid looked lost though. But he didn't take a picture and go like most.. He just stayed and sat beside my cage in silence. I raised an eyebrow, i gave a glare - he still stayed.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a raspy, pissed off voice.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was in when I broke the silence. Blinking, he managed a smile.

"Oh, uh, sorry! Got lost in thought there for a second."

"Uh.. Right. Ok." I replied, silence seemed like a better option. This was awkward as hell.

"I'm john." He stuck his hand through the bars with a wide grin. This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Y'dont gotta make conversation. You can just take a picture or throw mini bibles or crosses at me. I dont care. Dont gotta sugar coat everything."

I deadpanned and he seemed.. Surprised, then he shrugged loosely.

"Well, I know. You just looked kinda bored. And, honestly, I'm kind of bored so.."

"Dave Strider." I admitted, shaking his hand. That stupid dorky grin appeared on his face again.

"So.. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Oh.. Uh.. Well. What do you like to do?"

"I dunno."

"Have any family? Were they hybrids too?"

"Naw."

"Uhhh.. What are you kneeling on?"

"Rice."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I huffed.

"Cause i'm curious and bored."

"Well quit it."

"I don't want to. That's why i came over!"

"You're annoying."

"You're mean."

There was a pause, and we both laughed. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"You don't seem as terrifying as rumored."

He continued. I tensed up. I forgot thats how i was looked at - a spawn of satan, a freak - evil, horrifying. I've gotten a bible thrown inside my cage a few times before.

"Im sorry." He seemed to notice. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable - you just seem like a really nice person."

Did he just call me a person? We ended up hitting it off, talking for hours after that. I didn't even notice the rice anymore.

"Hey Dave?" He spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever tried to escape?"

I shudder at a few memories.. Caliborn was always so ruthless.

"Didn't end well."

"Oh.." More silence.

"How would you like to come home with me?" My heart stopped and for the first time, in 2,190 days - a genuine, happy smile appeared on my face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
